Talk:Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals
Surgery wing Looking at the Medical Pavilion sections now, I don't think the Tunnel, Lounge, or Foyer are part of Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic ideals. I think Dr. Steinmans and Surgical Savings are just two of the businesses operating in the Surgery wing. I think we should make a Surgery Wing page, like the pages for Emergency Access and the Dental Services Area. The tunnel, lounge and foyer would be covered on that page along with their images, and we'd keep the info on Dr. Steinmans surgery seperate on this business page. Night at the Kashmir (talk) 23:32, January 13, 2016 (UTC) :I think you are correct. Steinman's seems to be a separate section connected to the Medical Wing by the Tunnels. If you look it's actually in a separate building from the Med Wing. Of course I wonder how much of a Medical Wing there actually was there. If you look there is little in the way of operating theaters and examination rooms. Heck you have to go up stairs to get to the place. How are you going to get someone who in injured even INTO the place if they can't walk. (even if they can walk they shouldn't be walking anyway). sm --Solarmech (talk) 14:54, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :Steinman's clinic is part of the surgery wing as well as Surgical Savings. At least that's how I saw it when I rewrote the Med Pavilion page last year, trying to make sense of the place's layout. Pauolo (talk) 17:44, January 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Curious as to why the Lounge pics were removed from the Surgery page. In the tunnel connecting to Surgery and the lounge, "Surgery" can be seen on one side with "Medical Pavilion" on the other. The waiting area seems more appropriate for the Surgery wing since the tunnel entrance is labeled for Surgery and the main floor of the Medical Pavilion is dedicated to "Funeral Services". It is only connected to Funeral Services via an auxiliary entrance to the side when the main tunnel entrance is blocked off. ::Since the area is fairly significant in introducing Tenenbaum and the Little Sister mechanic, I would propose making a "Lounge" page, but there is another Lounge area in the Bathysphere Station. Unfortunately, the Surgery Lounge doesn't seem to have an identifying sign either. However, the Lounge sign from Welcome to Rapture uses the same texture file as the other signs in the Medical Pavilion in WD_signage.tga http://imgur.com/sWFfuhQ UpgradeTech (talk) 07:15, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay, this is a lot of discussions going on. Firstly, it seems to me that the whole place is owned by Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals. I base this on the fact that not only is the Aesthetic Ideals marquee displayed on the building, it's also over the Securis bulkhead to the tunnel and displayed in the center of the foyer. I think the place was originally just the Surgery wing, but as he became more wealthy and influential, Steinman bought out/annexed the other offices in the wing until it was just him; thus, the tunnel, foyer, and lounge all belong to him. I don't think it's a problem that the Surgery wing article was made, it's useful, I just wanted to add my 2 cents. :::To Solarmech, most hospitals don't have only one entrance, they have several. Jack enters the Medical Pavilion through the Welcome to Rapture bulkhead, but how are we to know that that's the only entrance? There are plenty of blocked off corridors that could lead to other parts of the Pavilion. Parts with other entrances and other facilities. Parts with elevators. I think it's similar to the case of the Rapture Metro station seen in Artemis Suites in Burial at Sea - Episode 2. We didn't see one in BioShock, but that doesn't mean one couldn't have been there. :::To UpgradeTech, I must respectfully disagree with regard to the merit of a Lounge page. First of all, there are dozens of spots labeled "lounge" all over Rapture. This is different than say the Cocktail Lounge article as that is a actual business that occasionally stands on its own as opposed to being a part of a larger business. The "Lounge" might as well be designated the waiting room, because that's the purpose it serves. No one's paying to use it. Also, while Brigid Tenenbaum's introduction is significant to the narrative, that individual act alone doesn't necessitate a page. The event is perfectly covered as is. We never come back to the Lounge, it never shows up again: we just don't need an individual page for it anymore than we would need one for, say, the Medical Pavilion Foyer. :::Unownshipper (talk) 08:02, January 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::At Unownshipper I know there are blocked areas in the Medical Pavilion. But if you take a look at them most of them don't go anywhere. The first one you find goes to the Affordable Endings Funeral Home. There is another in the corridor outside the Lounge where you meet Tenenbaum but if you look a little farther down the corridor it has *always* blocked by a bunch of heavy pipes set into the floor. Of course there is the area where Tenebaum stands but there is not way to get up there but that also means there is no way down. In Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals near the entrance you have two doors you can't get up to or down from, so no access there either. There are two doors blocked off by gates further down the corridor, but those look to be a examination/surgery room the like as one on the opposite side (Certainly not access doors). Finally in Steinman's surgery viewing area in the far left corner there is some rubble that *Might* be a door. BTW did anyone noticed that this area was actually a morgue at some point? Look in the back and you see the drawers. I spent a *lot* of time looking at the area since I used it in my fanfic and there is no other ways in. ::::I d agree that Steinman could well own the entire building that holds Aesthetic Ideals, but we have no solid proof he did. :( As a point the Lounge is not in the same building as Aesthetic Ideals but in the "main" building. It was likely a general seating area used by many. sm --Solarmech (talk) 13:43, January 18, 2016 (UTC)